A New Era
by RavenMistWolf
Summary: It all started with the first Hunger Games. No one knew what to expect. This is their story. May the games ever be in your favor. First story.
1. Intro

**Hello people! This is my first fan fiction, so any critics are welcome! I'd love to know what you think of my fails! Heehee. Okay, so you judge or whatever. Okay!**

I open my eyes and see a pair of mismatched ones staring back at me. I let out a small shriek and fall off the bed, taking the thin blankets off with me. A small mew lets me know my cat, Rose, watched over me last night. I need that, because today, what they call the Reaping, I guess, is happening. I quietly walk out of the room, after I put on my jacket, and realize that, again, I slept in my clothes. A habit left over from fighting in the wars, I figure. My boots bend and flex to my feet as I walk. The soft fur on the inside feels great and warm.

As I think about pointless things like boot fur, I hardly notice the white cloaked figure pushing the wheelbarrow full of cinder that walks in front of me, so I almost run into him. When I stop, he growls at me.

"Watch where you're going, and watch your attitude! Wait a minute, you're one of the rebels! That young girl who was wanted all over the Capitol!" I look down, knowing it's true. I was wanted everywhere. And I'm proud of it.

"Excuse me." I say and run off. I know that apparently, The Hunger Games, which the Reaping is for, has been planned for the past year, after they bombed 13. It was horrible, and showed on the T.V.

I run to my best friend's house. Ash is waiting outside sitting on his step. He was also one of the wanted children. Children were obviously some of the most wanted because for a while, we were overlooked. It was amazingly funny, the looks on the Capitol people's faces when we attacked.

"Hey, Ash." I say. We've known each other for forever. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey, Silv." He replies. His smile was forced, I know this. He's as worried about the Reaping as I am. "Did you just wake up? Because your hair is a mess." I push him playfully, and he pushes me back.

"So what if I did?"

"You DO know that it's one fifty, right?"

"Oh, snap. Is it really that late? I overslept again!"

"Yes, you did, Silver. Yes, you did." I frown at him and realize what this means. I only have an hour and a half.

"The Reaping doesn't have to be fancy. We spent several years fighting the people, Silv. We aren't going to dress up fancy for them." He frowns back at me. I pull my face into a full length frown and bug out my eyes. He opens his mouth and rolls one of his eyes up into his head. We both sit like this until one of the white dressed people walk by and stare at us before running off. We laugh and sit down. He looks inside and tells me what I fear. It's 1:58. We walk to the center of the square, where we are torn apart and put in separate parts of the square, with a fat rope keeping us apart. A scary lady with red makeup and a red wig, she actually looks like she's on fire or bleeding, maybe both. She smiles and says with a high pitched voice, "Happy first Hunger Games everybody! Now, this may seem old fashioned, but we must start with the ladies first!" she digs in a ball filled with paper slips. She pulls out one and reads the name off of it.

"Silver Trueblood." I shrug and walk on the stage. My sister cries. The lady talks about how someone can volunteer for us. No one says anything. I shrug again. I didn't expect anyone to volunteer for me. She then pulls out a guy's name. she pauses for dramatic effect. The she giggles.

"Ash Bluetree."

**Hahaha. What do you think? I know it's pretty short and stuff but whatevs. Like I said, just tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and what I can do better! Thanks!**


	2. After Reaping

**Number two people! Awrite! Only one person has really cared to look at this ( thanks chiggen! Imma add u in dis chaos that is my story!):P. that wasn't personal feel free to read. Awrite. Insanity begin in**

** 3**

**2**

**1**

**!**

I sit in shocked belief as Ash makes his way through the crowd and briskly climbs the steps surrounding the stage.

"Well, Silver. Looks like you ain't gotten rid of me yet!" he says. I can't get up the nerve to talk, seeing as how my throat has gone dry.

"Well, well, well! Seems like these two know each other! This will be very interesting!"

Something clicks in my mind when she says this. I know her voice. I know her face. I see the glint in her eyes when she says something about the Games. She is the woman whose husband captured us. She is the woman whose husband I attacked in self-defense. This is the woman who promised revenge.

"I know you!" I suddenly yell, surprising everyone.

"Well, of course, stupid. I'm your best friend!" this is stupid Ash.

"Not you, Ash! The woman! Remember? Jail cell. Revenge. Coming back to you?" his face tensed up as he remembers.

"Peace Keepers! Attack!" white cloaked men swarm us and push us into the Justice Building. I remember this place well, being it the place where children were first sent into the war. Me and Ash are separated and shoved into our own rooms.

"Let me out! I'll sue!" I pound against the door. It's no use. I'm stuck. I wonder what will happen to me. Will I be slaughtered? Will starving animals eat me? Cue HUNGER Games. I don't know. I just don't want to die slowly. I know there is death. I want to go quickly. I don't want to suffer, no matter how much I deserve it. As I'm stuck in my own pity party, I barely notice the door open. That is, until someone I love walks in.

"Silver!" they cry.

**Heeheehee. Guess who it is! YOU WON'T GET IT RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. One thing that is purely for SilverMoonEyes23… Uther loves him some grapes. Heehee I love u too Chiggen! Awrite! (if I say that too much, I'm sorry.) ITS SHORT! bye! Next thing in about a week or so. Im lazy. Blame America for my habits. . AWRITE BUHBYE!**


	3. An old friend

**Yo! I'm finally updating! Enjoy my awesomeness. _If you've read the previous chapter 3,_ I apologize for it seeming like a crack!fic... SilverMoonEyes23 hacked me while we were talking to my ex and I checked the pizzas that were in the oven. :P I was so TICKED that she posted that. she wrote everything but one sentence, and no, i didn't write the part about moobs... so enjoy the edited, better version of this story. LET THE CHAOS BEGIN IN 3...**

**2...**

**1... START!**

* * *

><p><em>Falling. I feel like I'm falling.<em>

I know him. I have to know him. I recognize the blond hair. And the green eyes. Who is he? To me, he has no name. He's just somebody I used to know. He holds out a hand towards me. His voice is smooth. "Need some help, Silver?"

_It was cold outside. I pulled my sweater a little closer to me. It was almost threads now, but my mother hadn't been feeling well, so she hadn't been earning money for clothes. The winter had harsh this year. The summer would be coming soon. _Soon, _I thought, _I can visit Dad in the capital. Soon.

_In the meanwhile, I had to deal with my mother. It's not like I hated her, I just wanted out. _

_I wanted out of the District. _

_There had been rumours of an uprising. At first, I thought they were idiots for talking treason. But who knew? Maybe they were right. Several of the children in School had been talking about how they would join the Uprising. It became a logo of freedom. The Uprsing was hope. _

_Talks about the Uprsing were everywhere. Whenever I walked by, the whispers died down. I was the lone girl who no one trusted. The girl who's Dad worked in the very place evryone hated. Many days, I got picked on. The others would try to make me mad. I walked home with blood on my tounge from biting it. _

_It was one of those days. "Hey, Silver," one of them taunted. I kept walking. The boy followed me. "Hey! Why you runnin'?" I kept walking. He grabed my wrist and forced me around. "Whatcha goin' do? Huh? Goin' to get your daddy to protect you?"_

_He pushed me down in the mud. Him and his goonies laughed. I didn't try to get up at first. They continued to make fun of me. "You know what?" It was a fat kid that said it._

_"What?" The leader asked._

_"I think that whatever her sister has she's got it too. She can't talk 'cause her brains all messed up!" They laughed._

_That was it. Before I could tear his face off, he said something else._

_"Oops! i meant 'had'! Whatever her sister _had!"

_I was up before anyone noticed. I snapped back my arm and puched the guy's jaw. He was pushed back. I fell back on my butt by my own power and the unexpected toughness of his jawbone. A shaft of silence fell between the boys and I. The fat kid cluched his jaw. The others looked between us. "Who da' she think she is?"_

_Angry yells erupted. "Get her!"_

_ **heheh it's me typing now. SilverMoonEyes got lazy ;P.**_

_I didn't think I could run away. I looked around the building they'd cornered me by. A shadow moved and I shrieked. Brilliant, intelligant, beautiful green eyes met mine. One closed quickly, then re-opened. The shadow was winking at me. But what did it mean? I didn't have to wonder for long. A boy stepped out from the shadows. His blond hair shone in the unforgiving sun, gleaming like a beacon of hope in the horror that had been my life. His eyes darted, cat-like, around the gang to me to around the gang again. His gaze settled on the fat kid. Fat Boy's legs flew out from under him and his back hit the ground solidly. He got up as well as he could and scrambled away. The rest of the goonies looked at him angrily. The boy's expression remained cool and unworried. I envied his confidence.  
><em>

_"Who ya think ya be?" the tallest of the gang spat. He was a head taller than the boy defending me, but scrawny and lacking much muscle. He could get knocked over by a sweet spring gust, or a gentle summer rain. My boy just smiled and punched him much harder than I could have. He fell like a sack of other boys backed up and took the tallest guy with them._

_The hero boy looked down at me and offered me his hand. I accepted it and he pulled my up. When I was standing, he didn't let go. He walked me to my house and smiled._

_"Thank you." I blushed._

_"It was fun! _I _should be thanking _you_! I haven't had that much fun in a while! So thank _you_."_

_In another time, in another place, I was with the same boy. I remember this, but not his name. Not yet. _

_We were at war. This was during the raid of the Capitol, when all the rebels attacked. We just had had a quick run-through of the plan. Not that me, Ash, and the other boy planned on using it. We had a better one. And ours was much more fun. _

_We left in our separate groups, heading towards the presidents's house. We took a quick way to the mansion, and tried to not set off pods as we did. We managed to avoid most of them. Our suits protected us from the ones we didn't. Except for one. A spray of gunfire took down the boy. Not Ash, but the other one. We thought it only grazed him. When blood started soaking through his suit and every step he took left a trail of red snow,we changed our mids pretty quickly. I gasped and stopped Ash when I saw this. His eyes grew wide and he tried to help him. He laid him on his side, and in doing so, set off a pod._

_"GO!" he screamed at me and Ash. "It's too late for me now! Save her! Ash! You have to save her!" _

_"NO!" I screamed. Ash ignored me and picked me up, knowing I'd stay with him. I beat on Ash's shoulders and resisted. A bomb went off and an object flew through the air as Ash shielded me from the explosion. I screamed the boy's name and started crying hysterically. Ash looked at the object on the ground. It was the boy's shoe. _

_we were captured by some Capitol citizens sometime later. The woman's face was clear, while the details are hazy. We killed her husband, escaped, and ended up here. In the Hunger Games for District of Agriculture. (major hint. use this for points in my SYOT if y ou wanna sponsor your own person or sumtin like that. BACK TO MY AWESOMENESS) _

_"Do you know who I am, Sil?" he asks. his name comes to me._

_"Gryphon." I say. "You should be dead."_

**omgoat... where did THAT comefrom? IM FREAKIN OUT YALL! that was from me, as I am sick. :(. or at least i feel like i am. enuf about me! please ya'll! submit to my SYOT! ;(. I need mor ppl! **

**Ravenmistwolf OWT! ;)**


	4. Crimson Snow

**MY SYOT was killed! I was being threatened by this girl, was going to let ya'll know it was stopping, and just leave it at that. I'm gone for one day and she DELETES IT. she had been threatening me for a few days, telling me she's going to delete my stories. SOOOO ANYWAYS... Imma let my anger out in my stories, so no one gets hurt. but now I'm forced to choose which ending I want for this story. :'(. both of them are amazing! :'(. Maybe I'll post an alternate ending at the end. Well, just enjoy this as is. **

**This is Snow's POV. .. ENJOY!**

I open the velveted door silently. It's bothering me again, the tingle in the back of my mind. She's summoning me. I can't ignore it any longer.

Once I am out of the room, I start towards the elevators. Hitting the 12 button, I fantacize about what she wants. Perhaps to wish me congratulations on becoming elected. It is an amazing feat, though many people have dropped dead in the past three weeks. They needed to go, if I was to become president. It is a great honor, but I fear I may be attracting suspicion. The time may come, but no! I can't do this! I've spent years invested in this and I will not stop now!

I hit floor 12, my least favorite District number. I take the flight of stairs, and halfway through to floor 14, I knock on the secret door, that is concealed by the cement. It swings inwards and I step in.

There she is, concealed by the maroon and raven curtains that hang uselessly around her room. Her demon cat, Speckles, growls low in his throat and hisses loudly. While I hate cats with a passion unmatched, I've always loved serpents. Particularly, the snake. (BWAHAHA)

When I was little, I saw a cobra hidden in the grass. Smiling, I had picked him up and coiled him around my arm. My mother, dear woman, had shrieked at me to get the horrible creature off of me. I had obeyed with much anger.

_Remembering your past won't help you now, Coriolanus. Just let it go._ Dark undertones line the voice that speaks in my head. I look up. She's talking to me. Not out loud, never out loud, for we can't risk someone hearing.

_Exactly, Coriolanus._

_It's President Snow now, as if YOU need reminding._ Soft laughter echoes in my head.

_Watch your ego, Snow, as I have summoned you for your own well being._

_Well, then. Carry on!_

_It's time to drink._

_Drink? Pardon me, but I am not thirsty. I recently had this wonderful wine, made from grapes straight from the District 11 Reserve._

_Drink the poison, fool!_ The poison?

_But anyone who suspects, shall be punished. We agreed on this!_

_Far too many are suspicious to poison._

"I'll die!" My normally silky voice is now hissy as I whisper this aloud.

_Quiet! Do you wish to risk prison? You would not survive!_

_I'll die_. I repeat, this time in my head.

_No you won't!_ A gleaming purple vial soars through the air. My hand shoots out and I catch it between my middle and fourth finger. "Careful not to uncork it!"

_Madame, an antidote? For me?_

_Yes. You shall survive._ I nod.

_Thank you._ She gestures with her hand towards the door, outlined in gold.

I step out of it and shut it silently. Not even a _whoosh_ of air escaping or the _creak_ of hinges reaches my ears. Silence is golden at a time like this.  
>I walk down the stairs and hit the balcony floor button. The clear elevator glides up with not even a bump. Walking out of the elevator, I straighten my collar and and step out the glass doors.<p>

Someone pins a microphone to my breast pocket and I turn the the multicolored citizens of the Capitol and put on a dazzling smile.

"May the Games begin!"

**LOL! He likes snakes. Little late for a disclaimer, but I'm not Suzzane Collins, cuz if I was, I'd have big money and epic story writing skills.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty sure only one person is reading this, but if you do, give me either a review or a PM letting me know you've read it! (Thanks for the endless support, Chiggen. Love ya like a friend!) **

**As always, quick word in for SilverMoonEyes23, Bootyliscious hair, ""**


	5. Prisoners

**WAASSUPPP! I've been busy, what with surgery to get my wisdom teeth removed and all. (I looked chipmunkish for a while, like when you hold grapes in your cheeks. I sounded like that too. :P) But I'm going to get serious about writing these! If ya love Maximum Ride, check out my new story, Heart of Feathers! Its gender-bent, crack!fi-ish, and complete with Disney like princesses and random song outbreaks brought to you by Julian Smith, Tobuscus, and others! Anyway, Disclaimer: Not Collins, as is obvious by recently stated by the large word spelled "disclaimer".**

**ANYAnyway, Let the Randomness begin!  
><strong>

**3...**

**2...**

**1... BEGIN!**

I grit my teeth as they circle me again. The Rainbow haired man, the girl with half a human face (the other side is that of a fox), and the other man, who has blown up lips and seven eyes. His eyes study me before talking in the ridiculous accent.

"Ugh. You're hideous! Your pale skin will NEVER work with the District 11 color scheme we've been working on?"

"And the color scheme is?" I mimic their accent, which really ticks them off.

"Well it _was_ going to be tan? But now I'm thinking turd brown-green?" The girl says. Oops.

"What about my hair? It's blonde." I was albino in a group of darker skinned people.

"Dye it green." The last man says, I mentally name him Rainbow Brite, from the little children't television show a long time.

"Temporarily? Or for good?" The other man asks. I mentally name him Eyesaac.

"Temporarily!" I almost shout.

"What she said." Rainbow agrees. "They need to be able ro recognize her for her slaughter." He laughs, a sound like bells being clanged with other bells and large cows as he leaves the room, no doubt going to spread the news to Ash's stylists.

One horrid makeover later, I look like a massive cow-patty. I can only imagine what Ash, who had extremely dark skin, would look like. My cape is billowy along with my clothes, so I look like I've gained 20 pounds, except for my face, which is gaunt as ever. Not that it'd be _bad_ nessiscarily, if I got 20 pounds. But upon seeing Ash, that is all forgotten. He looks worse than I do, with his hair streaked with green, and his hair flat against his head. My hair is swirling upward, with flecks of brown.

"Why the heck did your stylist come into my room and let _my _stylists know that we were dressing like turds?"

"Rainbow Brite, you mean? I mimiced their stupid accent, they got PO-d, and made us go from tan, to turd." he smiles at the name

"What's the significance of making us look horrible, I wonder?"

"They hate us, Ash. We hate them. It's life. Someday, if we live, our children will hate them too."

"Speaking of living, the President is supposed to announce the idea of the Hunger Games tonight." We walk down the corridor with the ugly announcer woman chauffering us there. She ignores us, she could care less about our conversations. We shoot down the elevators and walk outside to chariots. The 11nth one, the one we are shoved in by Bloody Mary ( my mental name for her) and her assistant, the scary girl from my styling room, has tan stallions the color of wheat. The horses paw the ground impatiently as we step into it.

"Stay still," Mary hisses. "This will go by much faster if you do." As she says this, she fastens chains to Ash's ankles, and her assistant does mine. We are stuck to the chariot. Our feet are connected to eachother's by a small chain too. Our wrists are being fastened to our ankles, and my right one is chained to his left. As soon as they finish, the horses move and I can see all the other children on horses, except for the one chariot behind us. They are in horrid outfits, too, and are also chained to the chariots. People boo and throw rotten food at us (howmedival) and I look at the tall screen. I recognize faces everywhere, faces from battle. These children were rebels too! They were soldiers!

And suddenly, with a feeling of increasing dread, I realize what the Hunger Games are about, even before the President announces it in his snake-like voice.

The Hunger Games will force me to kill my friends.

**Okay, I've had this one in mind for a long time now. This is about as far as it has gone for me, though. Imma love typing the next one! Awrite, SilverMoonEyes, watch carefully, and my heart, will burst open and splash about! Awrite, next time! CYA! 3**


End file.
